The Sister
by kiwi-caramel
Summary: Et s’il y avait eu une autre fille dans l’histoire, une autre fille qui avait son importance aux yeux de tous ?
1. Départ et Décision

**Titre :** The Sister…

**Résumé :** Et s'il y avait eu une autre fille dans l'histoire, une autre fille qui avait son importance aux yeux de tous ?

**NDLA :** Je me suis réveillé un soir en me disant « Et s'il avait une sœur ? », un petit trip personnel qui a prit de l'ampleur.  
Et puis je ne suis toujours pas devenue une championne de grammaire donc… Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas.

--

The Sister, Partie 1 : Départ et décision.

_- Imouto-chan pourra prendre soin d'eux ? Je lui fais confiance, tu es ma sœur et tu seras certainement la suivante à devenir L._

Il passa sa main laiteuse dans les longs cheveux bruns de la petite, ils se ressemblaient vraiment énormément. Un léger sourire étira les coins de sa bouche fine.

_- Mais… Je ne veux pas… En plus je ne pourrais pas être L. Je ne veux pas. Je serais A !_

Une lueur de malice passa dans les yeux noirs de la jeune fille mais son visage ne bougea pas de son neutralisme parfait sinon elle risquait de se mettre à pleurer. Elle tenait fermement le tee-shirt de son grand frère de sa main pâle, espérant que cela le ferrait rester.

_- Si tu veux Imouto-chan, mais ne restes plus aussi seule et essaye de dormir un peu. Je demande surtout à Imouto-chan de surveiller Mello en fait._

Il passa son pouce sur les cernes de sa sœur, ils avaient les même, de toutes façons c'était sa copie conforme sauf qu'elle était une fille et qu'elle débordait parfois d'une énergie sans limite.  
Mello… C'était un petit garçon blond, du même âge qu'Alone, car oui c'était son nom. Il était un peu impulsif et colérique. Il y avait Near aussi, le petit albinos toujours calme. Mais celui que la jeune sœur de L préférait était bien Matt, le jeune Geek qui jouait souvent avec elle.

_- D'accord, je le surveillerais.  
- Maintenant il est l'heure que je m'en aille, je compte sur toi Imouto-chan. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.  
- Je t'aime aussi Nii-san._

Il embrassa le front d'Alone avant de partir, c'était la seule personne avec qui il avait été proche et voila qu'il la quittait, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il la reverrait sans avoir à revenir à sa chère Wammy's House.  
La jeune fille regarda son frère partir avec sa drôle de démarche et fit volte face pour retrouver les trois autres meilleures enfants de l'établissement. Elle était première, Near deuxième, Mello le suivait de près et Matt était quatrième mais s'en foutait un peu.  
Alone ne faisait pas attention aux enfants qui passaient à côté d'elle, on la regardait bizarrement, chuchotait sur son passage comme d'habitude mais peu lui importait, elle voulait voir ses trois camarades.

_- Mello, Matt, Near. L est parti.  
- Quoi ?! Mais il… Il m'a juste dit au revoir comme ça, j'ai cru qu'il rigolait moi.  
- Calme-toi Mello, tu savais très bien que ça arriverait un jour.  
- Matt vas se faire frapper ?  
- Petit et déjà chiant… Tu m'énerve Near.  
- Calmez-vous._

Elle prit un air désespérée en disant sa phrase mais elle n'était déjà plus branchée sur le départ de son frère et encore moins sur la dispute des garçons, un plan se mettait en place dans sa tête d'enfant de 7 ans. Elle s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Matt qui jouait sur sa console portable et lui chuchota l'idée qu'elle avait fait germer dans son esprit déjà très développé.

_- C'est une très bonne idée ! Il faut en parler à Roger… Je pense qu'il sera d'accord mais seulement s'il on y va pas maintenant. Le temps que L « s'installe »._

Alone offrit un magnifique sourire, prit Near dans ses bras en vérifiant qu'il avait bien son doudou et fit signe aux deux acolytes de se lever et de la suivre. Elle reprit les couloirs avant de se stopper devant une porte en bois vernis. Elle posa Near et frappa à cette porte cherchant quelques arguments au cas où le vieil homme ne serrait pas coopératif.

-_ Oui ?  
- Bonjour Roger-sama, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer avec mes trois amis.  
- Et quesqu'il en est ?  
- Nous souhaiterions prévoir, très en avance, une visite à L… Histoire de le revoir quand il commencera à vraiment trop nous manquer.  
- Parfait ! Je pourrais en même temps revoir notre cher fondateur. C'est une excellente idée, faites moi part du moment où vous arrangera cette rencontre quand il sera venu pour que je m'organise._

Les trois plus grands écarquillèrent les yeux, ça avait été si facile qu'ils avaient un peu de mal à le croire et avaient peur que ce ne soit une blague. Ils remercièrent Roger et sortirent en vitesse sans oublier de récupérer la petite boule de neige et son doudou en forme de dé qui avait faillit rester dans le bureau. Une fois dans la chambre de Near la dernière question fondamental du plan se posa.

_- Bon, bah y a plus qu'à trouver une date._

Mello sortit un carré de chocolat un peu fondu de sa poche et mordit dedans pendant que Matt laissait sortir les « Bip » monocorde de son jeu électronique et que Near regardait la jeune fillette se tourner les méninges dans tous les sens pour chercher un délai qui sonnerait comme assez long pour qu'elle ne puisse plus supporter la distance entre elle et son détective de frère.

_- J'ai trouvé ! A notre 13ème anniversaire.  
- OK, pas de problème.  
- Pareil.  
- J'aurais pas 13 ans moi !_

--

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, c'est un peu une sorte de prologue, un début avant le début… Enfin vous comprenez quoi.

Un petit review ne fait jamais de mal… J'accepte les anonymes et même les critiques tant qu'elles sont développés un minimum.

A plus tard pour de nouvelles aventures. XD  
Second chapitre dans la semaine certainement... Ou la semaine d'après... Mais bientôt c'est sur.

Réponse aux Reviews :

- amy uchiwa : (so pride) Heureuse que ce passage t'ai plu... Au début ce n'était pas ça en plus (t'as eu de la chance ) mais Near parlait trop "bien" pour un enfant en bas âge alors j'ai changé et ça a donné ça... Voila pour le petit racontage de ma très (peu) passionante vie.  
Merci.

- Naru-Takuma : Je suis une grande spécialiste pour rajouter des soeurettes où personnes n'en aurait imaginé " combien de fois j'ai imaginé mes personnages de manga qui se trouvait être enfant unique avec une petite peau de colle - -"... Et puis j'adore Mello et Matt aussi donc je me devais de mettre mes deux mafieux préférés dans l'histoire... Et puis il me faudra bien quelqu'un pour coucher avec, c'est pas Near et son air neutre qui va faire l'affaire ;P  
Merci.


	2. Mauvaise Nouvelle ?

The Sister, Partie 2 : Mauvaise Nouvelle ?

_- ALONE ! Alone où est ce que tu te cache ?_

Le jeune blond courait presque au travers des couloirs, sa tablette de chocolat noir à la main. Il croisa un jeune garçon qui regardait les premiers flocons de neige tomber dehors sous le soleil qui se couchait et l'appela pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu son amie.

_- Salut, t'aurais pas vu Alone par hasard ?  
- Qui ?  
- Alone… T'es nouveau c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est une jeune fille de mon âge, grande comme moi… Un peu plus grande en faîtes._

Mello poussa un léger soupir, il avait toujours eu du mal à s'avouer que la sœur de L pouvait être plus grande que lui, même de quelques millimètres, puisque c'était une fille.

_- Pas très grosse… Voir maigre, de grands yeux noirs… Très noirs avec des cernes, et ses cheveux qui tombent sur ses épaules sont noirs aussi… Ils ondulent un peu comme ça… Elle a un très grand pantalon kaki et un très large tee-shirt… Kaki aussi. Par contre elle est pied nus. Elle est peut être même avec un petit merdeux… Tout blanc de partout sauf des yeux le petit, il a les yeux tout noirs comme Alone._

Il avait presque ronronné ses phrases, un petit sourire aux lèvres en imaginant la jeune fille dans les grandes lignes de son physique… Mais il y avait eu Near à décrire et là il avait craché les mots par terre comme si cela aurait pu enlever l'albinos de son esprit.

_- Ha oui ! La sœur de L ?  
- … Bah oui, Alone.  
- Elle marchait vers les chambres avec un gros dé en peluche dans les mains… Et le petit marchait derrière elle… Il disait qu'ils allaient sortir dehors.  
- Et bah c'est pas trop tôt._

Mello soupira et couru vers les chambres des filles, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais Matt et lui allait faire une bataille de boule de neige avant d'aller se coucher et ils voulaient savoir si elle voulait jouer avec eux. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre de la jeune brune, la respiration saccadée et le regard meurtrier, près à insulter le premier qui l'empêcherait de sermonner un peu la jeune fille.

_- ALONE ! Je te cherche partout depuis… 6 minutes et 23 secondes ! Tu m'avais dit « attends une minute »…  
- Du calme, quelqu'un a fait tomber de la crème sur le doudou de Near, il faut que je le nettoie. En plus nous avons encore un peu de temps ce n'est pas l'heure du couvre feu.  
- Mais ce n'est plus un bébé, il a 8 ans, il peut s'en passer !  
- Non._

Le ton presque sec et tranchant de la jeune fille empêcha toutes protestations de sortir de la bouche du blond qui s'adossa au mur, regardant jalousement Alone essuyer la peluche de l'albinos avec un chiffon et de l'attention. Lui et Matt était progressivement tombé amoureux de la première de la Wammy's House et le gardait secrètement pour eux, cherchant le bon moment pour lui sauter dessus, l'embrasser, la faire tomber amoureuse à son tour et l'emmener sur leur moto noire… C'est beau l'enfance innocente.

-_ Je vais avoir un robot à Noël ! Un SX 4-123 !_

Tout le mois de décembre Near avait répété ça comme si ce jouet allait changer sa vie malgré les 68 autres qui trônaient dans sa chambre. Mello baissa les yeux vers les pieds de la jeune fille et soupira, priant pour qu'elle ne se rende pas malade.

_- Rassure-moi, tu vas mettre des chaussures pour sortir Alone… Tu vas attraper la crève sinon.  
- Surtout que dans une semaine on va voir L, ce serait dommage que tu sois malade.  
- Si j'ai trop froid j'irais chercher mes bottes, promit._

Cette fille le tuerait c'était sur. Near venait de rappeler la date « L » ce qui illumina le visage du colérique jeune homme de « 13 ans dans 8 jours ». C'était sa date de naissance qui avait été choisit pour la surprise faîtes à L… Il avait presque jeté la console de Matt par la fenêtre pour que ce soit la sienne en même temps…

_- Voila, ton dé est tout propre.  
- Merci Alone-chan.  
- Bon, on se la fait cette bataille ?_

Un regard complice échangé et les deux enfants coururent vers la porte d'entrée sans attendre la boule de neige sur patte qui les rattraperait sans doute. Matt, assit sur un banc dans le Hall, les appela.

_- Et bah vous en avez mit du temps ! La neige aurait pu avoir le temps de fondre !  
- T'exagère Matty._

Il faillit répliquer mais un vieil homme sortit de son bureau et appela les trois premiers de la Wammy. Il ferma la porte, s'assit derrière son bureau et regarda les enfants d'un air grave et désolé. Near se jeta sur son puzzle qui était resté dans la pièce et le continua en écoutant ce que Roger avait à leur dire.

_- Mes chers enfants j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer…_

--

Voila c'est à vous maintenant, j'ai déjà écrit le troisième chapitre mais je ne le posterais sans doute pas avant après demain ou quelque chose comme ça… Pour le suspens.

RAR :

Naru-Takuma : Je sais je suis méchante. Merci pour le compliment et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.


	3. L est mort

The Sister, Partie 3 : L est mort.

_- Mes chers enfants j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… L est mort._

Alone eu le souffle coupé, les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux et un cri se bloqua au niveau de sa gorge. Elle se rapprocha de Mello, cherchant un peu de soutiens de la part du blond qui protestait de toutes ses forces contre la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Near ? Il continuait son puzzle blanc de son air neutre, cachant une grande tristesse mais aussi du mépris, s'étant arrêté quelques secondes sur le coup de la surprise.

_- Que… Mais… Comment ?!  
- Il a été tué par Kira ? N'est ce pas Roger-sama.  
- Probablement Alone-chan…_

Mello frappa de toutes ses forces sur le bureau du directeur adjoint, faisant craquer le bois du meuble. Near mettait la dernière pièce sur son puzzle et Alone cherchait un réconfort de ses yeux paniqués. Le blond se mit à crier sur Roger qui n'y était pour rien dans le fond.

_- Il avait dit qu'il enverrait Kira à l'échafaud, et c'est lui qui se fait tuer ?! C'est ça ?!  
- Quand on ne gagne pas un jeu, quand on ne termine pas un puzzle, on est rien d'autre qu'un perdant._

Et pour la première fois depuis sa naissance Alone leva la main et gifla Near. Sa respiration était irrégulière, elle fronçait les sourcils et fixait l'albinos, d'un air méchant et plein de détresse, qui s'était complètement étalé par terre sur le coup de la surprise. Un silence assourdissant régnait dans la salle, l'homme et le jeune garçon blond se regardant pour être sur qu'il venait de voir la même chose. Le silence fut brisé par la voix froide et sifflante de la jeune fille.

_- Mon frère n'est pas un perdant, L n'est pas un de ses minables qui se laissent tuer si facilement. Je suis sur qu'il s'est battu jusqu'au bout mais Kira doit vraiment être très fort. En plus nous devions aller le voir bientôt…_

Une larme coula le long de sa joue suivie par bien d'autres qui tombèrent sur le sol silencieusement pendant qu'elle attendait la réponse à la question de Mello.

_- Et alors ? Qui avait-il choisit pour le succéder ? Near, Alone ou moi ?  
- Aucun, il est mort avant de le faire. Je pense que le mieux serait que vous vous unissiez._

Mello eu un rictus énervé, il fit volte face et commença à sortir de la salle, Alone le suivant du regard.

_- Tu sais très bien que Near et moi nous ne nous entendons pas. Il va succéder à L avec Alone, c'est bon._

Alone ouvrit la bouche et cracha ses derniers mots avant de quitter la Wammy avec Mello et Matt qui les suivirent après avoir eu un rapide résumé de la situation.

_- Je ne veux pas travailler avec ce morveux, j'avais de l'estime pour lui mais ce n'est qu'un moins que rien qui juge sans réfléchir._

Et en sortant elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans le puzzle terminé de l'albinos, éparpillant les pièces blanches aux travers de la salle.

_- Au revoir Near._

Une heure après, la porte de la Wammy's House claqua et les trois enfants marchaient dans la neige chargés de leurs baguages, sous le regard de la lune, en direction du cimetière pour aller saluer une dernière fois le grand détective qui y avait été enterré non loin de l'orphelinat. Alone avait mit ses bottes.

--

Ce chapitre est un peu court, désolé, mais j'aime bien mettre chaque « évènement » dans un chap comme ça on se mélange pas trop les pinceaux

J'ai vraiment adoré écrire celui-là, peut être parce qu'Alone frappe Near (désolé les fans mais je ne l'aime pas trop).

A vos claviers maintenant ! Moi j'vais écrire le chapitre 4.

RAR :

Naru-Takuma : Franchement... Tu veux que je te dise ? J'étais pété de rire en lisant ton review. Il n'était pas spécialement drôle mais je m'attendais à ce que tu me dise que c'était dommage que Near se prenne une baffe ou un truc dans le genre... Bah non. Et l'effet de surprise sa m'a... Surpris XD


	4. L, Grand frère, Lawliet

The Sister, Partie 4 : L, Grand-frère, Lawliet…

Alone fixa la grande grille du cimetière avec appréhension pendant que Mello ouvrait une nouvelle tablette de chocolat et que Matt sortait un paquet de son sac ainsi qu'un briquet.

_- C'est quoi Matty ?  
- Des clopes, vous en voulez ?  
- Heu bah… Non pas tout de suite je vais chercher la tombe de Nii-san.  
- Tu crois qu'ils y ont mis son nom ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Il s'en fout un peu de le dévoiler maintenant qu'il est mort._

La brune posa un pied dans le cimetière qui s'enfonça légèrement dans la neige fraichement tombée, les autres ce remettait de l'heure de marche qu'ils venaient de faire en fumant contre le mur du cimetière. Ils voulaient laisser la petite brune seul « avec » son frère.

_- Mr Smith et se famille… Jean O'donnell… Adnaé Ulrich… Quillsh Wammy… Lawliet L. Alors tu es là Nii-san._

De loin, les garçons regardaient Alone s'agenouiller face à une tombe en granit noir et gris, un bouquet de chrysanthèmes blancs posé sur le dessus et son nom gravé sur la pierre.

-_ On devait se revoir, tu avais oublié ? D'une certaine façon je te revois mais à part ta photo tu ne m'as rien laissé. Peut être que tu pensais qu'un miroir pourrait me servir. Tu es un idiot Nii-san de t'être laissé tué._

Une larme tomba sur la tombe du grand détective, les deux mains de la jeune fille étaient crispées sur les rebords de la pierre. Elle ne pouvait détacher le regard du nom qui était inscrit sur le granit, continuant de parler d'une voix calme de temps en temps interrompue par un sanglot. Elle avait froid alors elle resserra un peu plus ses bottes vertes kaki.

_- Au fait, je me suis fâché avec Near mais je surveille bien Mello, je vais partir avec lui. Je ne sais pas où nous allons mais en tout cas nous y allons._

Un sourire triste étira les fines lèvres de la jeune fille, elle tremblait et ses vêtements commençaient à s'imprégner d'eau… Elle les enleva ses bottes finalement.

_- Tu verras, à nous trois on l'attrapera Kira. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuie pas là-haut, que tu n'as pas froid. Moi je sens que je vais changer, je ne serais plus pareil sans toi. Tu te souviens quand on était petit avec maman ? Hein ? Te souviens-tu Lawliet ? Est-ce que tu me regarde de là où tu es ? Si seulement j'avais su que tu mourrais au combat je ne t'aurais pas laissé me quitter, grand frère. Je t'aurais pris encore dans mes bras, j'aurais laissé libre cour à ma peine et je te remercierais d'avoir était un si magnifique frère._

De l'entrée du cimetière les deux garçons écoutaient, ils écoutaient toutes les paroles que pleurait Alone, les buvant avec compassion. Ils pensaient à combien elle allait se sentir seul maintenant, combien ils devraient s'occuper d'elle. Ce serait leur petite sœur à eux aussi maintenant. Ils feront 

bien attention à ne pas l'abimer, à ne pas la délaisser, à la rendre heureuse… Ils observaient silencieusement et Alone avait finis de parler à son défunt frère.

_- Je reviendrais te voir Nii-san, quand j'aurais attrapé Kira… Ou peut être un peu avant je ne sais pas. Je te promets que je reviendrais. L, grand frère, Lawliet…_

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres lui échappa, elle ne sentait plus ses bras et ses jambes, elle avait retiré ses bottes, elle avait le visage trempé par les larmes, elle avait faim, elle avait peur, elle avait mal, elle était fatigué. Elle se releva et marcha vers ses amis.

_- On peut y aller.  
- Alone… Tu n'es pas seule._

Matt ouvrit grand ses bras vers la jeune fille qui s'y blottit en souriant tristement, Mello feignait celui qui ne voyait pas en mordant rageusement dans le dernier carré de chocolat de sa tablette.

_- Il y a une grange là-bas, on va y passer la nuit et demain on prendra le train. Vous verrez tout ce passera bien, j'ai tout prévu.  
- Merci les garçons, merci Mel, merci Matty. Je vous aime vraiment très fort.  
- Nous aussi Al._

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au grand bâtiment, Alone avait l'impression de marcher sur des bouts de bois et son épaule complètement gelé supportait mal le poids de son sac. Elle se laissa tomber sur un vieux tas de paille et s'y endormit rapidement. Ils avaient 13 ans.

--

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que j'ai réussi à vous émouvoir un peu

Par contre maintenant on passe à la vitesse supérieure, vous verrez… On va avancer un peu le magnétoscope… Et oui je m'amuse avec mes comparaisons XD


	5. C'est Mademoiselle

The Sister, Partie 5 : C'est Mademoiselle.

_- Je suis allé voir Sayu._

Il se posa sur le rebord du siège en cuir noir où la personne était assise en travers et sortit sa nouvelle console de poche pour continuer sa partie.

_- Merci, j'avais peur qu'elle se sente mal… Elle a pleuré encore tout à l'heure.  
- Ce n'est pas ton genre de dire merci et encore moins de t'inquiéter, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Il la regarda, cherchant à déceler un indice avant qu'elle ne lui réponde, en profitant aussi pour regarder ses formes féminines qui étaient nettement visible sous l'étroit tissu vert foncé.

_- Il me manque toujours malgré le temps… 5 ans…  
- Sa fait un bail… On ira le voir si tu veux, on devrait trouver un moment._

Ils avaient 18 ans.

_- Merci._

Il écarquilla les yeux en exagérant, amenant sa main gantée vers sa bouche l'autre tenant son jouet favoris.

_- J'ai le droit à deux mercis ? Putain Eddy va chercher des filles qu'on fête ça !  
- Ok pas de problème Matt._

L'énorme gorille black commença à sortir avec un autre de ses collègues quand l'occupant du siège l'interpella.

_- Et pas les grognasses de la dernière fois ! Sinon je les vire de vos pieux à coup de pompes !  
- Ok Al.  
- Je vous ai dit quoi les gars à ce propos ?_

Un petit frisson parcouru les deux hommes qui se retournèrent vers un jeune habillé tout en noir et son éternel tablette de chocolat à la main. Il se tourna vers le siège et soupira.

_- C'est mademoiselle, pas Al. Y a que Matt et moi qui y avons le droit.  
- Tu te paye trop de luxe Mello, et si j'avais envie que tes Hommes m'appelle Al ? Et puisque je suis une « mademoiselle » je vais aller faire la fille avec Eddy._

Le regard du susnommé brilla d'une lueur perverse et assez inquiétante, tout le monde se serrait bien payer ce luxe dont Mello et Matt jouissait. Celui de pouvoir ne serait-ce que frôler les formes de la jeune femme bien voyantes sous ses corsets et shorts verts et noirs sans se retrouver avec une arme sur la tempe. Matt lui ne bougeait pas, comme tout le monde présent dans la pièce, il savait qu'Alone ne ferait rien : Elle ne s'était même pas levée pour illustrer ses paroles. Mais Mello était bien trop possessif pour ne pas rentrer dans le petit manège de la brune et s'énervait en silence. Elle mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un MP3 qu'elle mit à ses oreilles tout en remontant un de ses bas vert rayé noir qui commençait à glisser.

_- Quand tu auras finis d'être jaloux Mel, tu m'enverras un SMS… Je te rappelle que je suis toujours vierge et que je ne vais pas me donner à un imbécile qui cours chercher des putes._

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux pour profiter des notes de musiques de la chanson. Le blond lui avait plusieurs fois fait des avances mais elle les avait détourné ou ignoré… C'était la seule part de pureté et d'innocence qu'il lui restait. Et puis elle penchait toujours pour le geek qui était plus discret dans ses demandes moins fréquentes. Personne ne releva la pique lancé à Eddy, même pas lui, qui aurait osé dire à la protégée des deux M qu'elle devait surveiller son langage ? Le fou ce serait retrouver au fond d'une fosse loin d'ici, criblé de balles et oublié.  
Mello accueillit les filles qui venaient d'arriver en petite tenue avec un sourire suspect, même s'il aimait Alone il fallait bien qu'il calme ses pulsions avec quelqu'un d'autre puisqu'elle ne voulait pas. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille en vert et partit jouer avec une blonde bien garnis du soutien-gorge.  
Dans la salle il ne restait que deux personnes une fois que tous les autres furent dans une chambre.

_- Tu n'y vas pas Matty ?  
- Non j'ai pas trop envie…  
- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ? En plus c'est toi qui a dit à Eddy d'aller les chercher.  
- Mais...  
- Vas-y c'est pas grave, je vais aller au cimetière pendant ce temps là.  
- Il n'y a plus personne et c'est hors de question que tu sortes seule._

Alone ferma les yeux et soupira, il pouvait être presque aussi prude qu'une religieuse… Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser seul non plus, elle ne voulait pas abandonner le jeune homme. Elle alla jusqu'au frigo et ramena une bouteille de Martini et deux de bières.

_- Et bien je vais passer la nuit avec toi… Vas-y parle moi de ton nouveau jeu.  
- T'es sur ?  
- Mais oui, j'vais me bourrer la gueule pour oublier que je m'en fous._

Elle sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches, et ouvrit la première bière. Matt, plus pour lui faire plaisir que par réel nécessité, commença à lui déballer tout ce qu'il savait sur les jeux vidéo… Et à vrai dire il en connaissait un rayon.

**_…_**

_- Et avec un colt costumiser c'est 10 points de plus c'est ça ?  
- Oui…  
- Tu veux du Rhum ?  
- Heu, ta bouteille est vide.  
- Oups._

Elle fixa le fond de la bouteille et la posa au sol avec deux bouteilles de Martini, cinq de bière et une de Champagne gisant au milieu d'une dizaine de verres plus ou moins vides. Matt soupira et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il la ramène dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne boive encore plus d'alcool. Il soupira encore une fois avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé, il n'avait pas envie et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ferait bien d'attendre encore un peu… Mais attendre quoi ? La réponse lui devînt clair quelques minutes après, le dégoutant de se qu'il avait pensé mais n'eut pas le temps de se gifler mentalement.

_- Dit Matt, j'en ai marre.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Non… Je ne sais pas… Tu m'emmènerais loin ?_

Loin ? Et puis merde ! Lui aussi avait le droit d'être un homme, non ? Il s'enfila cul sec un fond d'alcool resté dans un verre et entra dans la dance avec un sourire pervers qui lui allait bien. Voila ce qu'il attendait.

_- Non mais je peux t'emmener haut.  
- J'ai le vertige, je ne peux pas monter au 7ème ciel !  
- C'est ce qu'on va vérifier._

Alone tira la langue, ce jeu semblait amusant et dangereux… Ils allaient bien s'amuser. Matt s'approcha de la brune et l'embrassa, enlevant doucement la ficelle qui retenait le corset de son amante pendant qu'elle cherchait sa braguette de ses doigts fins et baladeurs…

--

Bonne lecture ?


	6. Elle nous tuera

The Sister, partie 6 : Elle nous tuera.

- Hum… Je dérange ?

_Mello était debout face au canapé, regardant ses occupants d'un air triste mais aussi amusé, il était encore tombé au rang de deuxième mais surprendre ses amis dans cette position était si… Drôle.  
Alone était allongée de tout son long sur l'immense sofa qui avait était mit contre le mur et trônait au milieu de plusieurs verres majoritairement tous vides. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient en batailles, un sourire satisfait était doucement dessiné sur ses fines lèvres hésitant entre différentes teintes de rose foncé. En regardant bien on pouvait voir deux ou trois traces violacées le long de son cou et une trace de dents sur son épaule. La jeune fille ne portait qu'un boxer et un soutien-gorge vert, ce qui n'étonna pas du tout Mello.  
Matt, lui, était sur Alone, les cheveux tout aussi en bazar, ses lunettes à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa tête reposait dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune fille, une main perdue dans les cheveux de la sœur de L. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon noir et l'on pouvait largement voir les traces de griffures qui lui parcouraient le dos ainsi que les suçons qui ornaient son cou._

_Le blond mordit rageusement dans sa tablette de chocolat, il avait beau les appeler ou encore faire du bruit aucun des deux ne bougeait. Il poussa tous les verres du revers du pied et tira son meilleur ami par le bras. Matt se réveilla en sursaut au moment où il heurta le sol, réveillant Alone par la même occasion. Il fallu bien cinq minutes avant que les deux ex-occupants du canapé ne retrouve une once de mémoire et ne se réveille un peu plus. Matt attrapa ses lunettes et partis se faire un café, se remémorant la soirée qu'il venait de passé, élargissant un peu plus son sourire à chaque nouvelle vague de souvenirs… Il ne trouvait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il lui était arrivé.  
Le brune et le blond n'avait pas vraiment bougé, les joues de la jeune femme tournant juste un peu plus au carmin à chaque fois que sa mémoire lui revenait. Elle tourna soudainement la tête vers Mello, lui dit quelques mots qui firent baisser les yeux du blond d'un air triste et courut se préparer pour sortir.  
Matt arriva, s'assit prêt de l'autre jeune homme et le regarda d'un air étonné._

- C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ?  
- Il faut que je te le dise, désolé Matt mais tu es vraiment un salaud.

_Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent sous ses lunettes teintées, ce n'était pas vraiment l'insulte qui l'avait stupéfait mais plus la manière dont elle était dite, pas agressive et encore moins enjouée… Simplement triste, fatigué, lassé._

- Et je peux en savoir la raison ?  
- Elle va nous tuer Matt, on aurait du avoir un garçon comme meilleur ami…  
- On aurait très bien pu être gay.  
- Heu… Je ne suis pas sur que les garçons soient mon « plat » favoris… Même si tu es très mignon Matt.

_Matt éclata de rire avec son ami, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait causé une telle tristesse chez son blond préféré mais il allait bientôt le savoir._

- Mais est ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi elle nous tuerait maintenant alors que pour le moment personne n'est mort ?  
- Elle vient de me dire que de nous deux il serait vraiment très probable que ce soit toi qu'elle aime le plus… Elle avait l'air vraiment désolé… Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça, je n'aime pas être encore second et je t'en veux même si ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
- Mello…

_Matt se stoppa, donnant un coup de pied discret dans le préservatif qui trainait par terre par mégarde de son utilisateur._

- Mello, et si on s'occupait du Death Note.  
- Bonne idée je vais chercher un seau d'eau pour réveiller les autres.

_Le meilleure ami du blond éclata de rire mais il pensait encore à ce que venait de lui dire Mello, lui le préféré de la jeune femme ? Ses joue devinrent écarlates._

_--_

_Voila à vos clavier, désolé d'avoir était un peu longue mais avec les vacances c'est un peu galère._


	7. Je ne rentrerais pas Matt

The Sister, Partie 7 : Je ne rentrerais pas Matt…

_Alone entra dans le cimetière, la tête basse et une larme prête à sortir au coin de l'œil. Jamais elle n'avait prit l'avion pour retourner en Grande Bretagne et encore moins le train qu'ils avaient prit pour quitter ce lieu, jamais elle n'avait revue l'imposant bâtiment qui lui avait servie de maison, jamais elle n'était revenue à la Wammy's House depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté ce soir d'hiver et jamais elle n'était revenue voir son frère, jamais elle n'avait prit de décision aussi difficile à prendre… Non jamais. Elle trouva la tombe, parfaitement bien entretenue, un bouquet de chrysanthèmes blancs sur le couvercle de marbre. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol, tirant un peu sur sa jupe verte légèrement trop courte. La larme descendit le long de sa joue avant qu'elle ne commence à parler d'une voix tremblante qu'elle avait presque oubliée, elle était devenue si sûr d'elle, si forte, si grande, si…_

- Bonjour Nii-san. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venue plus tôt mais… Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas d'excuse en fait, mais je te jure que je ne t'ai pas oublié.

_Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, si elle n'avait pas été si grande on aurait pu croire revoir la petite fille pleurer dans la neige. C'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle pleurerait, sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle avait froid… Sans doute._

- Malgré le temps, j'ai l'impression que c'est encore hier la dernière fois que j'ai vu ton visage, je ne peux pas l'oublier complètement mais il est devient tout de même flou… Si seulement j'avais su ce que je sais aujourd'hui, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé me quitter, je t'aurais serré fort dans mes bras, j'aurais laissé libre cours à ma peine et te remercierais de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferrais ou donnerais pour te revoir, entendre une dernière fois ta voix. Je t'appelle mais je sais que tu n'es plus là !

_Son visage était couvert de larmes et elle criait presque la douleur qui s'était enfouie au fond d'elle. Le froid lui donnait du mal à respirer mais elle s'en fichait complètement._

- Il y a des jours où je me sens briser mais je ne dis rien, les garçons n'en savent rien du tout, parfois je veux me cacher parce que tu me manque mais je ne te mérite pas ! Tu sais à quel point il est dur de se dire au revoir…

_Elle marqua une pause, elle avait tellement de question dans la tête, de peur dans le cœur et de remord dans la voix… Ce n'était certainement pas la bonne solution mais peu importe, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière._

- Nii-san ! Me dirais-tu que j'avais tord ? Je n'aurais sans doute pas du suivre les garçons dans leurs folies de vengeance… Mais j'aime Matt tu sais. M'aiderais-tu à comprendre ? Il y a tant de chose que j'aimerais qu'on m'explique. Es-tu fière de ce que je suis devenue ? Bien sur que non… Je ressemble à une pute, je parle comme un homme et je passe mes journée à détruire des gens… Je ne vaux pas mieux que Kira en fait. Me regarde tu d'en haut ? Je suis sur que tu as une place merveilleuse au paradis !

_Elle se mit à chuchoter une phrase très bas, avant de recommencer à crier dans ce fin de journée froid et calme._

- M'emmènerais-tu avec toi ? Je sais, c'est dangereux de vouloir jouer avec la vie mais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour n'avoir que la possibilité de te regarder et de savoir que tu me regardes en retour. Je me tue en espérant l'impossible, te revoir, t'entendre, te toucher… Ce ne sont que des folies qui ne sont pas permises aux gens comme moi… Et puis, c'est l'enfer qui m'est destiné. Nii-san, tu me manques !

_Elle s'écroula sur la tombe froide, une sensation de bien être, d'avoir enfin libéré le poids qui lui tirait sur le cœur. Elle était fatigué, elle avait froid, elle était heureuse. Son portable vibra, elle tendit ses doigts fins vers ce bijou de technologie que Matt lui avait offert il y a quelque temps._

- Allô ? Matt… Au cimetière de la Wammy's… J'ai pris l'avion… Non… Je… Je ne rentrerais pas Matt… Non ce n'est pas une blague…

_Ces sanglots reprirent en entendant le jeune homme pleurer au bout de la ligne_.

- Arrête de pleurer Matt, tu es un homme et les hommes ne pleurent pas… Tu diras au revoir à Mello… Kira ? Vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi… Non ce n'est pas à cause d'hier soir… C'était vraiment bien mais… Je vais partir Matt… Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, je t'aime à en mourir… Attrapez Kira pour L, pour moi, pour Near, pour Wammy, pour les enfants de l'orphelinat… Je… A dieu Matt.

_Elle lâcha le portable sur l'herbe qui commençait à se couvrir de neige. Elle était engourdie par le froid et se laissa prendre par le sommeil si réparateur, doux comme le coton et froid comme la neige qui humidifiait ses vêtements._

- Je ne vous oublierais jamais…

Il semblerait que ce soit bientôt la fin, non ?

... Désolé en ce moment je n'ai pas vraiment fait de RAR mais je... J'avais la flemme... Voilà j'ai avoué T.T

Mais sache Naru-Takuma que j'adore vraiment tes reviews ;)


	8. Un an après, c'est toujours dur pour moi

The Sister, Partie 8 : Un an après, c'est toujours dur pour moi.

_Il larme tomba sur la tombe, puis une autre. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les plantes n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'être arrosée sur ces tombes. Un nouvelle océan aurait put être créé à partir des larmes qui avaient coulé ici… Ou du moins un lac, ce qui est déjà pas mal._

_Avez-vous déjà essayé de ne faire rien qu'une flaque digne de ce nom en pleurant ? Et bien je vous souhaite bien du courage et des réserves de larmes !_

_Une suite de perles salées coulait sur la joue du jeune homme, jamais il ne pensait pouvoir être aussi triste dans sa vie. Pas même au début, le premier jour sans, le deuxième… Rien n'avait été plus dur que CE jour là, à CE moment où la solitude et le besoin d'attention lui poussaient dans la gorge, créant une sorte de boule de larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à évacuer._

_Il regarda sa main, ses pieds, la tombe, le nom qui était gravé dans la pierre sombre, la date… Sa vision brouillée par les larmes ne l'empêchait pas de voir toutes ces petites choses qui prouvait que c'était finit._

_Il n'arrivait pas à si faire._

_Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou qui n'y était pour rien avant d'hurler sa rage, un cri déchirant mais tellement effrayant à entendre. Il posa la main sur la pierre froide, comme pour donner du courage à la personne qui s'y trouvait… Ou peut être pour lui, pour s'encourager et se dire que tout allait bien pour cette personne à présent._

_Il s'inclina face à la tombe, passa ses doigts fins sur les lettres dorées et partit, remettant ses lunettes en place. Il ne se retourna pas, lançant juste quelques mots à la propriétaire de ce monument de granit. Elle était morte de froid, sous la neige, seule. Son nom, il venait donc de là ? Du fait qu'elle devait mourir seule ? Alone…_

- On se reverra, parole de geek, sur la tête de ma PS3. Quand il en sera finit pour moi je serais là, à côté de L et toi… Et de Mello. Mais surtout, je te jure que je ne t'oublierais pas, jamais, Anaëlle !

_Vous aviez vraiment crut qu'elle s'appellait Alone ? Qui aurait été assez monstrueux pour nommer son enfant comme ça ?  
Ne pouvons-nous pas dire que cela est une fin heureuse ? Même s'il n'y a pas de « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »… Ce n'est pas une fin que beaucoup auraient aimé avoir ?_

_Moi je pense que si._

Vraiment désolé pour cet énorme retard !

Et bien voilà, ma fiction est terminée. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, je vous remercie de laisser des reviews... Et à une prochaine peut être !

Kiwi


End file.
